carnationclanfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Crowns and Feverfew
Chapter I Peppermint ``Can't catch me!`` I kept on running, the ground flashing beneath my orange paws. I looked over my shoulder, where Cedar was following, his paws moving rapidly. ``Yeah, I can!`` he chirped. We were so close to the big oak, the finish line! I was going to beat him! Then, he passed me. What? No! I was so close! We skidded to a halt. Jealousy burned in my chest. Why is he always so much better than me? He looked over at me, puzzled. ``Come on, don't be so sad! It's just a game!`` he nudged me. I couldn't help but laugh. I pushed the jealousy away. ``You're right.`` I panted, still tired from our race. Laughing, we made our way back to my family. The jealousy has burned away, leaving only love for my brother. Dandelion was sitting with Jasmine, my sister, as they weaved flower crowns together. Dandelion's blue eyes became wide with shock and anger when we came padding into the den. ``Why are you so dirty?`` the orange she-cat demanded, examining our white pelts. ``We were-uh, playing.`` Cedar answered quietly. Dandelion sighed. ``Kits.`` she murmured, then sat back down, gesturing to us to come foward. ``Guess I'll have to clean you two.`` Dandelion is my mother. She's a bit strict sometimes, but that's because she loves us. She comforts us when we're sick, shelters us when we're cold, brings us water when we're hot, and in this case, cleans us when we get dirty. All of us love her, and she loves all of us. I sat down between Cedar and Jasmine. As Dandelion cleaned Cedar, I turned to Jasmine and the pile of flower at her paws. ``Hey, whattaya doing?`` ``Just making a flower crown.`` she answered quietly, not looking up. Her paws worked to weave the flowers into each other. ``Cool! Can you make me one?`` ``Sure, I guess.`` Suddenly, an orange tail swept me away from Jasmine. I looked up. It was Dandelion. ``You're next.`` she smiled, bending down to my pelt. A purr rose in my throat as her pink tongue smoothed my fur. I breathed in the warm milk scent on her fur. You're the best mom ever. Chapter II Jasmine I continued working on the crown. This is what Dandelion tought me to do. She says I'm too young to start learning how to hunt, so this is how I spend my time instead of getting dirty like Peppermint and Cedar. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Peppermint being released from Dandelion's grip and turn to me. ``Is my flower crown done?`` she chirped. ``I haven't started yours yet, sorry.`` I answered. She looked hurt. ``You care about yourself more than me!`` she screeched. I dropped the crown, ready to defend myself. ``You can't just-`` Dandelion broke me off. ``Stop fighting.`` she scolded. ``Peppermint, you'll get your turn.`` Peppermint, hot with fury, stalked away. I turned to Dandelion. ``Why is she like this?`` I cried. ``She's always so mad at me, at you, at everything!`` ``Some cats are just like that.`` Dandelion sighed. ``She can't help it.`` How am I going to live like this? Chapter III Peppermint I took a walk in the forest to clear my mind. I Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Written by Gingy Category:Non-fiction